Kendall Duncan
Kendall Duncan is the rival of Skeeter Bronson and the main antagonist in Disney's 2008 live action comedy film Bedtime Stories. He was portrayed by Guy Pearce, who also portrayed Aldrich Killian in the 2013 film Iron Man 3, and Peter Weyland in the Alien franchise. Role in the film Kendall Duncan is the arrogant manager of the Sunny Vista Nottingham Hotel. He had been dating Notingham's daughter, Violet, though mostly just so he can become the manager of the new motel, which works to his delight-secretly he's dating the hotel clerk, Aspen. When given the opportunity, he proposes an idea for a rock and roll theme for the hotel to Mr. Nottingham. However later, the handyman Skeeter Bronson, the protagonist, tells him thatthe idea has been used for years, and Duncan is scolded for it. Unbeknownst to Duncan, Skeeter's niece and nephew, Bobby and Patrick, have the ability to make their bed time stories come to life whenever they tell the story. In their first one, Sir Fix-a-lot (Skeeter) was given a shot to become champion of the kingdom (hotel owner) against Sir Butt Kiss (Duncan). This proves to work when Skeeter is given a chance to propose an idea of his after Duncan's is rejected-much to Duncan's dismay. However Duncan is pleased to find out the location for the new hotel would replace the school Bobbi and Patrick go to. In their third bed time story, Skeeter, Bobbi, and Patrick come up with one that involves a space fight between Duncans counterpart, General Kendallo and Skeeter's counterpart Skeeto Bronsonian-in which Skeeto defeats him. This proves useful the next night when they propose their ideas for a hotel theme to Mr. Nottingham. Kendall comes up with a Broadway theme, while Skeeter tells them basically that a theme does not contribute to the hotel's glory, but the imagination of the guests. Skeeter's theme is then used. Duncan is disappointed, but still happy to tell Skeeter where the hotel is being built, later turning his niece and nephew against him as well as their teacher Jill Hastings. Duncan is happy to play part in demolishing the school and has the workers turn their cell phones off-this proves difficult for Nottingham to get in touch with Duncan after Skeeter manages to get the hotel relocated. When Bobbi and Patrick leave the protest to go inside the school and stop the demolition, their mom notices them missing. One of the workers tells Duncan they should check the place again, but a frustrated Duncan shoves him and decides to blow it up himself - despite the risk of children being in there. Fortunately Skeeter stops Kendall just in time. Duncan's punishment is that he ends up being a member of the waiting staff, along with Aspen at the new hotel. Gallery Fhd008BTS Guy Pearce 011.jpg|Kendall preparing for his presentation. Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Servant of Hero Category:Love Rivals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Perverts Category:In Love Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Adulterers Category:Charismatic